herofandomcom-20200223-history
Mary Albright
'''Mary Albright '''is a main character in the sitcom ''3rd Rock From the Sun. ''Mary acts as the straight man in her boyfriend, Dick Solomon's antics and the scapegoat whenever his plans go astray. Mary has shown to be a promiscuous doctor around Pendleton, having interoffice relationship with a lot of her colleagues such as Vincent Strudwick and Dick Solomon. Early Life and Family Edit Mary formerly drank a lot and often used her femininity to get what she wanted from men. Her father had many affairs and her mother drank a lot. Mary comes from a seemingly average, yet trashy family, but she and sister Renata have become successful - Renata is rich, while Mary is a professor and doctor. In one episode, Dick marries Renata, in order to divorce her and get her to promise she will not build a library at Pendelton that will cast a shadow in Mary's office. Mary also has a younger brother, Roy Albright, who claims to have been abducted by aliens. This completely freaks out the family, to this end Sally and Harry take out the cornfield to perform operation "KillRoy", an operation that meant hitting Roy over the head killing him to ensure he won't talk. In the end he is found out to be lying and is let go. Mary was a part of the 1960s counterculture in her youth (flashbacks in the episode The Dicks They Are A'Changin showed her dressed in hippie garb), though she mentions she "never made it to Woodstock". Mary attended UC Berkeley in the late '60s and was apparently involved in the Free Speech Movement there. Personality Despite being relatively successful in her career in anthropology, Mary was better known for being the "office skank." In her earlier years she was shown to be freespirited and promiscuous, using her feminine wilds to attract men and mild alcoholism, which wasn't a trait unfounded in her adult years. Mary tends to suffer more than she deserves, the pain of all her life seems to centre around her boyfriend, Dick who is in reality an alien and has no understanding of Earth customs so is incredibly offensive and insensitive but not inheritley malicious, just naive. Mary longs to be respected in her field of expertise or be accepted in a high-class society. Mary tended to be sycophantic towards her superiors such as Leonard Hanlin, an arrogant doctor at Pendleton and the new chancellor who everybody hated. She normally blames her misfortunes and inability to climb the social ladder on Dick (granted it normally is) but sometimes her self-tenderness and promiscuous nature is the cause. In most of her appearances she was seen as being narcissistic, pretentious and self-absorbed which was the cause of Dick and Mary's couple friend, Gwen and Larry being away. It's also revealed that on her driver's license and credit card it states "Mary Albright P.H.D." Category:Voice of Reason Category:Scapegoat Category:Egomaniacs Category:Arrogant Category:In Love Category:Tragic Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Female Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Officials Category:Lawful Good Category:Addicts Category:Control Freaks Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroic Power Hungry